


Midnight Snack

by edgarallanrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jack and the Internet are the true OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Dean and Cas stand illuminated in the light from the open fridge, wearing only boxers and ratty T-shirt’s. A Tupperware filled with cold mac n cheese is being shared between them. It’s the shitty kind from a box, but to Dean it tastes like nostalgia. Cas isn’t hungry — he never is — but he’s happy to pick at it anyway if only to share this moment with Dean.





	Midnight Snack

Dean and Cas stand illuminated in the light from the open fridge, wearing only boxers and ratty T-shirt’s. A Tupperware filled with cold mac n cheese is being shared between them. It’s the shitty kind from a box, but to Dean it tastes like nostalgia. Cas isn’t hungry — he never is — but he’s happy to pick at it anyway if only to share this moment with Dean.  
  
The rest of the kitchen lights flicker on and they both turn to look at Jack standing in the archway, blinking as his eyes adjust.  
  
“Can’t sleep,” Jack says, by way of announcing himself. “Sam suggested warm milk.”  
  
“There’s whiskey in the pantry,” Dean says. “If you want you can spike that warm milk and pass right out.”  
  
“Dean...”   
  
“I only said if he wanted.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Jack says, pouring out a big mug. After he punches the time into the microwave he asks, “what are you two up to?”  
  
“Grown up stuff,” Dean says, or tries to say. His mouth is so full of mac it sounds more like “growuuuh suf”  
  
Jack looks unimpressed.  
  
“We were...um...” Cas begins.  
  
“—Hungry.” Dean quickly swallows and finishes before Cas can say something embarrassing like ‘Taking a break between rounds of extremely athletic and earth-shattering sex.’ Even though that’s exactly what they were doing.  
  
Jack stares. “You like mac n cheese, huh, Cas?”  
  
“It’s my favorite,” Cas says without batting an eye.  
  
The microwave timer beeps and Jack gingerly takes out his mug, shaking his head and smiling to himself a little.  
  
“Goodnight Cas. Goodnight Dean.”  
  
“Night kid.”  
  
Cas waits until Jack is well down the hallway before he asks, “Do you think he knows?”  
  
“That kid is glued to a laptop 24/7. His best friend is the internet. Of course he knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble on my phone the other day. Apparently I wrote it sometime in November, though I have absolutely no memory of doing so. Anyway, thought I would share to celebrate the end of mid-season hellatus :)
> 
> If you are so inclined, you can like and/or share this fic on tumblr riiiiigghhht [here.](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/182087042610/i-found-this-drabble-on-my-phone-the-other-day)


End file.
